


Blue Peaches

by Earthiana



Series: Avengers ONESHOTS [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthiana/pseuds/Earthiana
Summary: Thor finds himself on Jotunheim with a rather alluring saviour.ORLoki. Thor. An abandoned cabin.





	Blue Peaches

The animal is small. Its tan skin is dusted with dark blonde hair, but its eyelashes are made of the blackest of browns. It has no markings on its smooth, creamy skin, only tight flesh that covers its rippling muscles.

The prince lifts its leg, comparing the long foot to his own before prodding the transparent claws. They aren’t very sharp and they don’t retract.

The animal’s eyes open, making the prince recoil and abashedly throw his bedsheets over the animal. He peeks down at his fur loincloth before turning his attention back to the drowsy, wild animal. Its eyes open slowly and its face contorts into a confused expression which hardens when it notices the prince.

“GET AWAY, FROST G--!” It booms thunderously, stopping when it notices the prince’s small size.

Prince Loki Laufeyson looks at his blue skin curiously before edging closer to the animal on his hands and knees. He touches it, this time without the cover between his hand and the peach skin. When Loki touches it, he recoils harshly at the unexpected heat. His hand stings for several seconds until he manages to quell his internal frost. At that point, he touches the soft skin again. It’s warm but not stinging to touch, he finds as he lightly strokes the skin of the injured animal curiously.

When the animal stops talking and stares at Loki non-threateningly, he moves to the main focus of his curiosity, despite the quiet objections of the animal.

Its floppy and soft and Loki doesn’t have one. It looks like his own organ, almost, but soft and pinkish red. He moves closer, stroking it up and down curiously before noticing something wet at the end.

“Do not touch me, Beast.” The peach figure objects, making Loki grunt in displeasure. He ducks his head and curiously touches his tongue to the tip of the hardening organ. Loki flinches when the being puts its hands on the back of his head, running his hands through Loki’s wavy hair. Unexpected, something wet hits Loki in the face, making him hiss at the being with a mouthful of jagged, bloodsucking fangs. The pale creature pants heavily but continues to stare at Loki thoughtfully before caressing his markings with its thumb.

Loki blushes slightly before climbing onto the being’s lap. “Loki. I am Loki.”

“Prince Thor, of Asgard.” The being pants.

“That. What is that?” Loki points at “Thor”’s thing.

“My manhood. I’m male.” Thor mutters slowly, distractedly rubbing his wounded head. Loki licks his cheek to taste something salty before licking it all away and swallowing. Thor swaps places with Loki, pinning him down as he tears off the fur loincloth to reveal a slit between the Jotunn prince’s legs.

Loki whimpers when the warm hand begins stroking his lips, his manhood -- penis, as he learns it’s called -- juts out from somewhere in the slit and grows into one similar to Thor’s, but with a teardrop-shaped tip. His blue skin darkens nearer the organ with no pubic hair to hide it. The sensitive member trembles when Thor’s hand tentatively clasps around it with spit as lubricant. Loki whimpers meekly when Thor’s hot hand starts pumping his penis, rubbing him mercilessly until Loki feels his cunt dripping with something wet. He cries out when Thor pushes his penis into the only hole he has, thrusting inside and rubbing Loki’s cock slowly. Loki’s hips start moving slowly as he feels the itch somewhere deep inside himself.

Loki cries out when Thor slams his hips against Loki’s, fucking him roughly until Loki falls against Thor, something wet spilling from his manhood -- penis -- and onto Thor’s stomach. His eyes close slowly, savouring the heat that spreads through his tummy.

Together, they grind against each other all night until Jotunheim’s small comet passes overhead, leaving them snoozing peacefully.

The next morning, Thor awakens to see Loki completing his morning ritual: chanting to his sigil markings to empower them. 

“You're puny.” Thor points out when Loki is done. The prince looks back and tilts his head.

“You are strange.” After a moment, Loki blushes a dark blue. “Father will be angry if he finds me in a situation such as this. You should be killed.”

“Killed?” Thor asks dumbly. Loki nods.

“I believe I did something wrong last night. Hush, I will make it painless.”

“It was enjoyable.” Thor interrupts. “Was it not?”

“It was.” Loki agrees hesitantly. “Though I know not what your body is, it bears resemblance to mine own.”

“I should take such a womanly giant as my wife.” Thor says thoughtfully. “Make you wet for me through the nights.”

“Don't be preposterous.” Loki chides. “You are an alien.”

“Perhaps.” Thor agrees. “Though, perhaps, we share Yggdrasil’s blood.”

“Sleep, my love.” Loki approaches the bed, a smirk well placed on his lips. “If you should take me as your wife, you will need your strength.”

“My strength?”

“Undoubtedly, my father will be enraged that an Aesir ask for his jewel’s hand.” Loki waves said hand between them both.

“Jewel of Jotunheim?” Thor’s brow scrunches. “Son of Laufey?”

“Indeed.”

“Prince Loki?”


End file.
